Spin the Bottle
by Haleylovesyou39
Summary: Starfire isn't completely psyched about the Earth game that the Titans call "spin the bottle." But what happens when Robin spins it? Will it land on her? Or will someone else kiss Robin? R&R please!


Disclaimer: as always, I do not own Teen Titans.

Starfire glanced around the circle of Titans nervously as she held the cool glass bottle in her hands. She ran her fingers over the indentions at the bottom, and pressed the top against her bottom lip lightly. She was fully aware of the seven pairs of eyes that rested on her, and she met each of them briefly. Cyborg.

Beastboy. Aqua Lad. Raven. Bee. Terra. Robin. Each of them sat cross legged in the circle, and she watched as Beast Boy fidgeting impatiently.

She sighed, placing the bottle down on the ground, "I do not understand how a glass bottle can determine the fate of two people."

"It's just a game, Star. Now spin the bottle so it can pick someone for you to kiss." Beast Boy replied, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. She ignored the green boy, picking up the bottle again.

"I wish to pass." She said, and the rest of the Titans groaned as she handed the bottle to Beast Boy.

"Star, you can't-"

"It's her first time playing, Cyborg," Robin interrupted, "give her a break."

Starfire watched as Beast Boy rubbed the bottle between his hands and set it down on the floor, spinning it quickly. It went round and round the circle, its end flashing around at everyone as they leaned back. As Starfire watched the bottle slow, she predicted who it would choose, and smiled as the bottle proved her right. Bee. The miffed look on Cyborg's face made the moment even more priceless as Beast Boy crossed the circle, flicking his eyes to Terra momentarily, before turning his attention back to the pretty girl with mocha skin who sat before him. He ran his hand through his disheveled hair nervously, before pressing his lips against Bee's. The contact was brief and chaste, and the two Titans blushed furiously as they pulled away from each other.

Beast Boy fell back into the circle, casting his gaze towards the floor awkwardly as Cyborg grabbed the bottle. Starfire wondered for a fleeting moment why they were even playing this childish game. On her home planet, lip contact was purely for knowledge, not for amusement. Yet here she sat, watching as her fellow Titans shared more than just knowledge through their lips. She licked her own lips, biting the bottom one lightly as she pondered the meaning of the game. It had been Bee and Terra's idea, their eyes lighting up in joy as they brought up the game. Of course Robin had said no to the visiting Titans at first. But after several pleas and begs, he agreed to the game, on the condition that nothing physical besides kissing occured.

Cyborg spun the bottle delightedly, and Starfire's head spun with the bottle, her mind reeling. She felt a pair of eyes staring at the side of her face, and turned to meet Robin's gaze, flashing a smile in his direction. His knee brushed hers, and she felt her face blush at the contact. Her skin tingled, and her senses went into hyperdrive.

"You've got to be kidding me." Starfire heard Raven grumble, and she looked at the bottle, it's head pointing straight at Raven, "I didn't even want to play."

"Awwwww, c'mon, Rae. Pucker up." Beast Boy mocked as Cyborg scratched the back of his neck. He leaned toward his fellow Titan, who leaned away in response, disgusted by the thought of kissing someone she didn't feel any affection towards.

Their lips connected, and it was the same for this couple as it had been for Beast Boy and Bee. The kiss was short. Nothing to brag about, but certainly not a simple kiss on the cheek. She watched as Cyborg pulled away, passing the bottle to Aqua Lad.

And so it went, around the circle. Aqua Lad kissed Terra. Bee kissed Cyborg. Raven kissed Beast Boy. Terra kissed Aqua Lad (again.) Starfire began to zone out as her friends joked and mocked with each other, trying to break the awkward tension in the room every time two of them had to kiss. And then the bottle was passed to Robin.

As soon as the bottle landed in the Boy Wonder's hand, Starfire noticed their proximity. Their knees were still touching one another, and she could easily reach out and touch him, of course, if she was brave enough to do such a thing. And well, Starfire had found that she'd rather battle a thousand Slades than reveal her feelings to Robin.

Starfire felt a sinking feeling as she watched Robin turn the bottle over in his hands. There was no way the bottle would land on her. The chances were so slim, almost unrealistic, and as Robin set the bottle on the ground, Starfire closed her eyes, knowing she wouldn't be able to watch Robin's lips touch someone else's.

She heard the bottle spin across the floor quickly, not even beggining to match the quickened pace of her heartbeat as she breathed slowly.

It's just a game.

It's just a game.

It's just a- Starfire's mind stopped when she heard the sharp intake of breath among all the other Titans. She could no longer hear the bottle turning, and she opened her eyes slowly, figuring that she might as well find out who Robin was about to kiss. Her heart stopped in her chest when she saw that the bottle, frozen on the floor, was pointing at her, like a long, accusing finger. She turned to face Robin, blushing as she tucked a hair behind her ear. The Boy Wonder, on the other hand, looked completely calm, a statue of composed joy.

"I, uh, guess we have to kiss." Robin said, stating the obvious. And although his face remained calm, Starfire couldn't help but notice the catch in his voice. She nodded in agreement, suddenly aware of the other Titans watching her, probably waiting for her to attack Robin. Not that she didn't want to, of course. But there were other people in the room, and she didn't want to be in such an uncomfortable position with the Boy Wonder.

She watched as Robin moved towards her, and she felt her eyes close instinctively. Robin's hand moved to tilt her chin up, and his lips brushed against hers lightly. Starfire pulled away suddenly, tearing her face from Robin's hand.

"I-I cannot." She said, standing up. She fled the room, unable to look back and see the Boy Wonder's startled face.

* * *

"Oh, Starfire, why must you be so stupid" Starfire asked herself, slamming her face into her pillow for the upteenth time that night. She felt the rough fabric scratch her face, and she flipped onto her back, hugging the pillow to her stomach.

She could hear the other Titans chattering in the common room, even though she couldn't make out what their conversations were about. She wanted to go join her friends, but she had a feeling that after the stunt she pulled, Robin wouldn't want her there.

Robin. Why had she pulled away from him. Kissing him was everything she wanted and more. The physical connection between the two would've surely completely her life, even if it was just a game.

Just a game. And this was precisely why Starfire could not go through with the kiss. The first time she kissed Robin, the only time she'd kissed Robin, had been to learn the English language. But since then, she'd found herself wondering: what if the kiss had been more than that? What if the transfer of knowledge was not the reason she had felt a jolt run through her body and her lips tingle afterwards. She wanted the next kiss she and Robin shared - if they ever did share another kiss - to be special. Not part of a game where a bottle coincidentally landed on her.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, and Starfire sat up as Robin entered her room.

"Robin! Is something wrong?" Starfire asked, embarassed by the deflated tone in her voice.

"Yes, actually. You're not in there, having fun. You're the last person I would expect to miss out on a chance to have fun." Robin said, sitting in front of Starfire on the round bed. She avoided his eyes - or rather, his mask - and studied the purple quilt on her bed. She cringed when he touched her shoulder softly, trying to pull her attention back to him.

"I did not think you would want me in there." Starfire admitted.

"Why would you think that? Because of what happened earlier? Starfire, if you didn't want to kiss me, you didn't have to. You could have just said something." Robin responded, and Starfire sat up straighter.

"Robin it is not that I did not want to kiss you. It is that it would have been-"

"Awkward. Because of all the others." Robin finished for her, throwing her a half smile that took her breath away. She grabbed one of his hands idly, tracing patterns on his palm through his glove.

"Robin. You are my best friend. And when I came here... when I kissed you for the first time, it was merely to acquire information. But since then, I have often wondered if there was more behind the kiss."

"I see." Robin murmured, closing his eyes as Starfire allowed her finger to move from his palm to trace up his wrist. The actions were distracting, and he struggled to concentrate on what she was saying, not what she was doing.

"And when I think about it, I often wonder what would happen if we did kiss again. Not for the purpose of knowledge... but for the purpose of making each other physically happy."

"Mmhmm."

"But today, when the bottle landed on me, it frightened me... kissing you for the sole purpose of a game. It did not feel right." Starfire finished, dropping Robin's hand and leaning away from him. His arm burned where her fingers had been, and he pulled his glove on tighter to try and get rid of the sensation. It didn't work.

"Star, I don't think you understand. I wasn't just going to kiss you because of the game. I wanted to kiss you." Robin said, and Starfire looked up at him, a shocked expression in her eyes.

"Y-you did?"

"Of course, Star." Robin replied, leaning forward. There were no more words for the Titans to say. No more explinations, no more unanswered questions, no more wondering. There was simply space: a space that was growing smaller as Starfire leaned towards Robin. He placed his hand on her cheek, running his thumb over the smooth skin there. Her eyes closed slowly, and her lips parted. As she breathed through them, the smell of vanilla surrounded Robin, and he felt his mind spin within his head as he closed the last few centimeters between them.

Nothing could prepare either Titan for the moment their lips finally connected. The world stopped moving around them, and for a moment, they were not heroes. They were not Teen Titans. There was no pressure, besides the feeling of their lips moving together. They were Robin and Starfire. The Boy Wonder and the Tamaranean Princess.

Starfire wrapped her arms tightly around Robin's neck, pulling herself onto her knees as he did the same, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. He felt his heart beat faster as the need for oxygen became a more and more prominent issue. But as Starfire deepened the kiss, he pushed the thought away, willing his lungs to hold on a little longer. Begging them to let him have his moment. It wasn't like he was running away from a villian. There really was no reason for him to become so breathless, so quickly.

He pulled away from Starfire, breathing heavily as the world slowly came back to him, reality hitting him with vibrant colors. He took in Starfire's shock of red hair, her bright green eyes, and the multiple shades of purple and pink around them. From somewhere in the Tower, Robin heard Cyborg laugh loudly. He turned his attention back to the girl before him, the same girl who was rubbing hypnotic circles on his shoulder with her hand.

"Robin?" She whispered, and he leaned into her again, kissing her forehead, and then her nose, pausing his lips above hers.

"Starfire." He said, her name falling off of his lips like a sweet lullaby.

"Did you feel it too?" She asked, and Robin smiled down at her, only kissing her in response.

**A/N: yay! I wrote this one extremely quickly... and I have to say, its one of my favorites as far as my fanfics go. Oh! And I currently don't have Microsoft Word installed back on my computer, because it had to be repaired... so I spell checked the story as best I could by myself, but I apologize for any errors that there were. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and loved! And, of course, you are all amazing, and I love each of you.  
**


End file.
